This research program is directed toward the total synthesis of the natural product ikarugamycin. Ikarugamycin has demonstrated activity against gram positive bacteria and against amoeba. The synthetic plan involves several novel transformations that will provide new synthetic methods useful in general for the construction of complex, biologically active compounds.